


Reason for the hate.

by CalHunter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mrs Norris as a human. No zoophilia.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalHunter/pseuds/CalHunter
Summary: Why does Argus Filch work at Hogwarts when he hates the place and the students so much?He has a very good reason.
Kudos: 1





	Reason for the hate.

Chapter 1: Meeting.

Argus Filch hated Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a passion.

It wasn’t bad enough that he was a Squib and therefore couldn’t attend, but he lived in Hogsmead, the village right by the school and he was forced to see the school, it’s towers and Quidditch pitch, everyday.

It was torture.

Argus parents had always been so careful to not make him feel bad he had no magic. They praised him for all the none magical things he learned to do, riding a bike, fixing the lights and watched themselves not to do casual magic round him. In the Filch family, tasks such as cooking, cleaning and so on were done the muggle way.

Argus proved to have a nack for mechanical things and was soon the go to guy for any muggle items in the town that misbehaved, but all his parents efforts and the gratitude of the villagers for his skills with a screwdriver, seemed to him just to throw his lack of magic into sharp focus.

The time of year that the Hogwarts students started their weekend visits into Hogsmead was even worse.

Seeing the students swanning around , chatting about their classes, talking about this or that spell they’d learned, kept Argus, more often than not, firmly at home on the weekends they were in town. He didn’t need his none magic status rammed down his throat.

And more than one student felt that making the ramming physical as well as mental was a fine way to pass an afternoon.

For all the rules about ‘No magic outside class’ there seemed to be plenty of spells that a student could get away with and most of them got used on Argus.

Leg locker jinxes, bogey curses, spells that stuck his feet to the ground or sent him up into the air, there seemed to be an endless supply of comical (to them) and cruel tricks that the students could play on the Squib.

It was during one such attack that Argus met her for the first time.

He was hanging upside down in midair, shirt falling over his face. His mother had sent him to get some milk and he’d run into a particularly vicious group of boys who chose to use him to impress the others in their group.

’Look at him dangle!’ One of them hooted ‘what’s the matter? Don’t know the counter curse? Oh, of course you don’t. You don’t know any magic at all’

Argus tried to push his shirt off his face. The blood was rushing to his head and not being able to see was making this worse.

Just at the point where he thought he was going to be sick, there was a loud bang and a flurry of sparks he could see even through his shirt.

A high angry voice called out.

’How dare you! What a foul thing to do! You should be ashamed of yourself!’

There were a lot more bangs and some shrieks that sounded like a few choice jinxes had been cast, then he was turning the right way up, slowly and gently lowered back to the ground.

As his shirt fell away from his face, Argus looked up and saw the most wonderful girl he had ever seen.


End file.
